1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a touch position and a touch panel for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of detecting a touch position, which is adapted to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and a touch panel for performing the method of detecting the touch position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel is an electric device that executes an internal program in response to touch events such as a compression, light, etc. For example, the touch panel receives the touch event from an external side to detect a touch position of the touch event, and executes the internal program corresponding to the touch position.
The touch panel may be adapted to a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. The LCD having the touch panel adapted thereto detects a touch position of the touch event applied on a display screen, and executes the internal program corresponding to the touch position to display an image.
However, the touch panel may be driven through a driving type that is capable of detecting one touch position at a time. That is, the touch panel may be driven by a resistance film that is capable of detecting one touch event through a plurality of resistance values corresponding to the touch position. Therefore, a plurality of touch events is not simultaneously detected in the touch panel.